totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Vito
__NoTOC__ Vito is one of Mike's alternate personalities. He is an Italian mobster, with a massive ego, mainly regarding his physical attraction. He acts like a mix between a 1930's greaser, and a 2000's metrosexual. He is in love with his mutual-feeling girlfriend, Anne Maria, which unfortunately gets in the way of Mike's relationship with Zoey. Biography Total Drama Revenge of the Island Vito makes his debut appearance in "Ice Ice Baby" after Mike's shirt is accidentally ripped when Svetlana falls. He immediately takes charge and pushes Scott aside to obtain the Toxic Rats' flag. Anne Maria is automatically smitten with him. Vito then gets into a physical altercation with Scott and Brick over the flag. Mike seems to not like Vito, referring to him as a bigger nuisance than Chester or Svetlana. Vito returns in the next episode, which is "Finders Creepers". After he is triggered, Anne Maria is elated to see him. She says in the confessional that she is certain Vito is his real personality, while Mike is a mere performance. The time Vito is not slacking in the challenge is spent kissing Anne Maria. With encouragement from her, he eventually decides to try to win. However, before he can do anything, Zoey's cries trigger Mike to come back. Vito also emerges for a short time in Backstabbers Ahoy!. He performs in the challenge with Mike's team until Svetlana takes over. He continues flirting with Anne Maria and punches Fang in the nose to repel him. When Mike refuses to tow Scott in "Grand Chef Auto", Scott purposely triggers Vito so that he can be taken to the final landmark. Scott promises to take Vito to Anne Maria if he tows him, and the latter complies. When Vito arrives at Mt. Chrismore, Scott takes the opportunity to smash him in the head with a club, knocking him out. Vito explains to Mike that he is inside his own mind. he joins in the others in fighting with him for control, but is defeated by Mike. Total Drama All-Stars In "Heroes vs. Villains", Vito appears briefly when Chris introduces Mike and his personalities. Mike switches to Vito in his sleep in "Evil Dread" while the personalities are panicking over Mal's return. Vito asks them how they plan to stop him. He is later shown playing cards with Chester and Svetlana, and is concerned when Mal awakens. Mike attempts to change to Vito in "Saving Private Leechball", but receives no response. In "Sundae Muddy Sundae", the trio of Mike, Chester and Svetlana come across Vito, who is chained to a rock on a stage. Vito has been forced by Mal to do ventriloquist acts. However when the dummy he is holding acts on its own accord, he informs the others it wasn't him. The dummy comes to life and is reveals to be possessed by Mal, however Mike grabs it and smashes it against Vito's chain, freeing him and he joins in on their quest. Vito agrees with Manitoba in "The Bold and the Booty-ful" that it's questionable they should help Mike since it would only mean one personality could be free. When Svetlana says that Mike is a better dancer than Vito, Vito initially tries to retaliate, before sighing and stating, "It's true." Mike and his team finally reach the top of the tower in "The Final Wreck-ening", and overcome the final trap. Although Mike is reluctant to press the reset button, Vito comforts Mike about needing to eliminate all five personalities, and willingly sacrifices himself to stop Mal. Mike is extremely grateful towards him and the others as they press the reset button together. Personality Vito is muscular, always shirtless, and has hair that is gelled back. He enjoys instigating conflicts, flirting, and obsessing over his self-proclaimed "hotness." Vito appears whenever Mike's shirt is removed. This will usually happen by it ripping off, either by accident or because of another person. Vito has great strength, but low intelligence to balance it out. He is also rather lazy and will not do anything unless given a good enough motivation. Relationships Anne Maria (Dated; Ended) *'Started:' Finders Creepers *'Ended:' A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste *'Reason:' Anne Maria quit the show. Episode Appearances Total Drama Revenge of the Island *Ice Ice Baby *Finders Creepers *Backstabbers, Ahoy! *Runaway Model *A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste *Grand Chef Auto Total Drama All-Stars *Heroes vs. Villains *Evil Dread *Food Fright *Sundae Muddy Sundae *The Bold and the Booty-ful *The Final Wreck-ening Trivia *He is a parody on "The Situation" from Jersey Shore. *His theme music is the same as Duncan's theme music. *In "Food Fright", he revealed that his diet consisted of exclusively meat. *The first mention of Vito is in Anne Maria's Total Drama Online biography, in which she mentions that her dream date would be with him. Category:Mike's Personalities